She Said She Loves You
by kammy147
Summary: Rock Band didn't just help Stan and Kyle, but Cartman too! No way, he hates hippies! but I guess the Bealtes is all about luv! Candy, sequel to I Wanna Hold Your Hand.


It was another gloomy summer day and the four boys of South Park were stuck in the Marsh's house without anything to do.

"Let's play Rock Band." Stan suggested lazily, all four limbs stretched out lazily on the couch.

"Oh no Stan, you are not going to sing that cheesy love song to me again." Kyle carelessly said, forgetting the presence of his two other friends.

"What?" Cartman looked at Kyle and Stan, the latter only giggled.

"I knew it. High five Stan." Kenny said as he hit Stan's hand in mid air that was held out high for him.

"Wait, so you two are like gay for each other now?" Cartman still looked very much confused.

"Uh… yeah, let's play Rock Band." Kyle stood up immediately and went for the Xbox.

"Meh, whatever, I always knew you two fags are totally gay for each other." Cartman said lazily. Something was wrong with him, he didn't even want to make fun of his two gay friends… It's because whenever he closed his eyes, he kept seeing that face – long raven hair, sparkling brown eyes, and to crown the whole, that charming smile of those pink, soft lips that had once crushed on his own… Too bad he made her mad again that day when he made that joke about her presentation… But then there were so many other times of that… It would have been nice if she knows he's only making fun of her because he wants her attention… _God damn it! Snap out of it Cartman! You don't like that bitch!_

"Aw dude, seriously? That's weak." Cartman said as he stared at those four unbearable hippies.

"Get ready dude." Stan tossed him the plastic guitar.

_Jesus Christ, now they are not only gay for each other, they have turned into complete hippies, can't believe Kenny is going along with this._ Cartman thought as he Kenny started first by hitting the drums.

"She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…" Stan looked at him and winked as he sang happily, just like the Beatles in the game.

_What the hell man? _

It seemed like everyone was really into it, well, except Cartman of course.

**You think you lost your love,****  
****Well, I saw her yesterday.****  
****It's you she's thinking of****  
****And she told me what to say.**

**She says she loves you****  
****And you know that can't be bad.****  
****Yes, she loves you****  
****And you know you should be glad.**

**She said you hurt her so****  
****She almost lost her mind.****  
****But now she said she knows****  
****You're not the hurting kind.**

Then all the sudden everyone joined in with Stan, even Kyle, everyone just looked at him with that goofy face and sang.

**She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah****  
****She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah****  
****And with a love like that****  
****You know you should be glad.**

**You know it's up to you,****  
****I think it's only fair,****  
****Pride can hurt you, too,****  
****Apologize to her**

**Because she loves you****  
****And you know that can't be bad.****  
****Yes, she loves you****  
****And you know you should be glad. Ooh!**

Cartman suddenly had the feeling that they were setting this up. Then it suddenly went back to Stan singing in solo as the song was rounding up.

**with a love like that****  
****You know you should****  
****Be Glad!**

**with a love like that****  
****You know you should****  
****Be Glad!**

**With a love like that****  
****You know you should****  
****be glad!****  
**

"OK, seriously you guys, this is totally gay." Cartman stopped playing and sat back on the couch.

"Aw, dude, it was so good! We were gonna get that 100%!" Kenny said.

"Yeah dude." Stan chimed in.

"OK, don't be hitting around the bush, just tell me already, what are you guys trying to say?" Cartman said, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"She said she loves you." Stan sang again.

"And you know that can't be bad." Kyle went after him.

"She said she loves you." Kenny… _OK, I am losing my patient…_

"And you know you should be glad!" Stan again…

"Ooh!" All three together. _Freaking hippies. Am I in a musical or what?_

By now Cartman was surrounded by his friends and was very much annoyed.

"OK Cartman, we are talking about Wendy." Stan finally explained.

"What?" It's the second time today that Cartman was surprised. He couldn't believe what he was hearing… Maybe he heard it wrong, maybe he said Sandy, or Mandy, or even Candy?

"She told me last week when I, well, _she_ broke up with me."

"No way…" Cartman heard himself uttered.

"Yeah way dude."

"You should go see her right now." Kyle said.

Cartman stood up, still couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Go!" Kenny yelled and pushed him to the door.

"Oh yeah, here's a CD player, you should play I Wanna Hold-"

"Stan!"

"What? Girls like that, you loved it!"

"No I don't-"

Cartman heard the sound of his friends arguing as he quitted the house. What was he going to do again? Right, going to Wendy's house… But what should he say? What if they are playing a prank on him? But…

When he was asking himself mindlessly, his feet carried him to that house he dreaded to go in. When he was about to knock on the door after much thought, it opened by itself and-

"Cartman?- I mean, Eric…" Wendy said as she blushed.

"Hi, Wendy…"

"Um, ah, do you want to come in maybe?"

"No, I mean, were you gonna go somewhere?"

"Yeah… I was gonna go down to the grocery store to buy my mom something."

"I'll walk with you." That's a good opportunity to talk to her.

After a few moments of silence, they both blurted out,

"So-"

"You can say it first," Cartman said gentlemanly, like back then when they both wanted to grab the same Oreo cookie.

"No, you can say it first." She blushed again and bite her lips.

"Well er, Stan told me…"

"Did he?" She asked eagerly.

"Yeah," As soon as the word came out of his mouth, she tiptoed and kissed him on his lips.

"Um, I mean, what do you think?" She asked, embarrassed, worried that she had made a fool of herself, since he hadn't even say what he thought of her. She only looked down at the ground.

Cartman didn't say a word, he craned down his neck to take a look at the face of this lovely girl in front of him, is she really Wendy?

_Meh, what the heck. _

He lifted her head by a hand on her chin and kissed her gently on her mouth… It's still so tender, just like how he remembered it. Then she surprised him by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his closer for a more passionate kiss.

"Wohoo!" Somewhere not far enough came Kenny's voice.

As much as he didn't want to, Wendy broke the kiss to look up.

"Hey guys!" She said cheerefully. "Thanks for all the help!"

Stan looked at her and winked, "You are welcome, Wends!"

"Shut it hippies!" Cartman shouted, somewhat not insultingly, then pulled Wendy close for another kiss.

* * *

**I want to thank for appreciating my last song fic I Wanna Hold You Hand, making me want to write another cheesy Bealtes song fic X3**

**Oh yeah, I know this song is not really on Rock Band, I think they should put it in the game though.**

**The real title of the song is actually just She Loves You, I just think adding the she said part is better...XD**


End file.
